Love Letter
by keyson
Summary: Artemis writes a Love Letter to Holly. Set in an imaginary future after the Atlantix Complex where Artemis and Holly had had a Love Story, Holly returns home and never sees Artemis again. ArtemisxHolly. Written for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!


**This is directed to one person, you know who you are. Everything I write here, you readers will find it as a little outplaced and maybe out of character, but you may find it enjoyable as an alternative future, set after the Atlantis Complex events (I haven't finished The Last Guardian yet, so please no spoilers). I'll try to say what I want, but at the same time show how Artemis would feel if he loved Holly and did never see her again. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

Dear Holly,

I've decided to write you a letter because my heart told me so. Each time I feel like talking to you once more I restrain for I know I can't; I'm not supposed to. I frankly don't even hope you to receive it but my soul obliges me to express you my feelings somehow, and this is the best way I could find to relieve my anxiety, though I'm certain you'd perhaps don't want to read it.

I will try to resume how I've been this time I haven't seen you. Honestly speaking it has not been enough to satisfy my sense of letting you live your life away from mine –it's not even close. My idea of re-gather was years away from this, but each day that passes I miss you much more. I won't venture to imagine how I could be years from now, because the sole thought of it is covered with fear and fog. My heart pounds and my back shivers at the thought of what I had in my hands, the gold I was blessed with the sight of, the high stars I have reached. It is true, what people said: "No one fully values what they've got until it's lost". I had everything I needed, but I guess it is human nature to be blind sometimes.

It's true. We wouldn't be able to be together and we knew it the very first moment you felt something for me. Our realities are so different… And though, I loved you. And you loved me. Was it a summer love? Was it just a dream we both had to wake up from? Not to me. But the uncertainty of knowing how you felt drives me mad. Yes, we were really different, on the outside. The eye makes superficial distinctions, and most people let those distinctions drive their lives. But, and please take a second to think of this, Are we like most people? What makes us different, unique, the stars that glitter the most in the sky? I have seen you, Holly, and I know you are like no other creature in this world. You were, as you brilliantly defined it sometime ago, my best potential soul-mate without doubt, and I really believe you still are. I want you to know I am not trying to conquer you back, though my heart wishes too much to listen to your words once more. By this letter I want you to know what I have learned after being with you, and make you aware of what you meant to me.

My mind goes back once and once again to the night we talked for the last time. After realizing how I hurt you I felt nothing but pain. Not a month has passed, and I know what I did was for my lack of experience in this. You know what I am; nothing but a teenager whose knowledge about love is below zero. Your nature is so different from mine. The way you let your emotions flow is something still amazes me. But I didn't realize I just had to be myself in every sense until the very day you were gone. Your superiors got to know about us and didn't want us to be together? Well, I guess it is believable, but I can't help realizing you didn't look at me as you did before. Oh, if I could turn back and correct my mistake… Perhaps… I would be with you. If you could just read this letter, if you could talk to me once more, if you loved me once again… Even if you couldn't escape your underground prison and come see me once more, but yet loved me that would be enough. Distance can't be the problem, because as I told you once we couldn't be together: I don't need hugging you, because you hug my heart. I don't need kissing you, because you kiss my soul.

Is it time to wake up from my dreams? I haven't written you a song –yet, but I have written you this letter. It is weird. Something inside me has pushed me to write this on Valentine's Day. Perhaps I'm single, but I don't feel alone. The thought of you just makes me smile. The reason I told you last time I talked to you that it wasn't going to be the last time we talked was because I gave you and I hope. It's time for me to leave now, but I won't go sad. Even though I don't have you now, I really feel it's better to have loved and lost that have never loved at all. And that thought to me now feels like bliss. I wish you a happy Valentine's Day, Holly, wherever you are, and I sincerely wish you happiness and love.

Yours sincerely, Artemis

**Happy Valentine's Day to you all. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
